


personality differences

by guardyanangel



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara, Maxine, a zom, and a lot unsaid about human nature and the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personality differences

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this to AO3. Originally posted on http://tamikaflynned.tumblr.com/post/92109760918/personality-differences-zombies-run-three-sentence.

Sara fired at the approaching child-zom with such a lack of hesitation, Maxine had to wonder how many times she’d had to do the same already.

"See, Doc," Sara continued without missing a beat, "There’s always going to be people like me who are able to do the dark stuff. That way, people like you can stay optimistic."


End file.
